Another Long Roy x Riza Fanfic
by starbuxx
Summary: After storming an enemy base, Roy and riza are terribly injured. Read on to find out more. RoyxRiza


I wasn't going to start writing fanfics again, but due to the recent spike of popularity on both deviant and fan fiction, I figured I'd try another!

Blue-clad soldiers swarmed into a dilapidated, shady-looking building. The enemy base was cracked with mosses and fungi dripping from the walls, long , winding cracks and missing bricks in weathered walls. The floor was of dusty stone, coated in a fine powder of sand.

Blue soldiers ran about the place, storming each of its vast and many caverns with pistols and rifles at the ready. "Stay behind me," Riza whispered sternly to the colonel behind her. She stood right in front of him, crouched slightly. They were getting ready to storm into the deepest room in the base. A weak wooden door blocked the path. She motioned to him with her gun. A pistol was coked and ready in her hand. Her tight black shirt and standard blue military pants complimented the stern soldierly look on her face, framed by her loose golden hair. Mustang stood behind her, tugging his ignition-cloth glove on tighter, flexing his hand inside of it.

On the third, silent motion of her pistol, they both busted through the door. A dozen enemy soldiers were sitting and loading their guns as they barged in. As soon as the door slammed into the stony wall, the enemy soldiers jumped up, quickly and clumsily loading their guns. Roy raised his hand to light the place up. "Colonel! Don't!" Riza screamed as she shot well aimed shots into the soldiers in front of her. They fell to the ground, clutching their wounds in pain. "Look around!" He surveyed the area. Barrels of gun powder, alcohol, and other flammables and explosives lined the walls. "Shit…." he murmured to himself. Riza tossed him one of her extra pistols and they went at the place. Both friend and foe filtered into the room hurriedly.

Shots and screams filled the air. The foes gave up on their rifles and resorted to long knives strapped to heir belts. Riza kept her eye on the colonel. She spotted a man in the corner, centering his sights on the colonel's broad back. Riza charged at him, gun aimed toward his head. He sprang up, in a flash, stabbing her with a short knife into her shoulder. She screamed in blood-curdling agony as he turned her about, grasping her roughly . From behind, he pulled the knife out of her slowly, smiling a evil, soulless smile. She let out another scream. It rang out of her and resonated off the cold, dusty walls. Roy turned to see his lieutenant in peril, and turned to run to her direction. As the soulless man holding her rested a knife to her throat, Roy received a shocking blow to the abdomen. As he started to run, another man punched him with such a force in his stomach. Before he could even collect himself, a stabbing sensation took over from the pain of the previous low. He grunted in pain as he collapses to his knees.

Riza could only watch the treachery that was occurring. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain. "Colonel!" she screamed. The man behind her laughed coldly, pressing the knife into her a little more, drawing a thin line of blood on the side of her neck. She turned around in his grasped and punched him upwards, straight into his jaw. He fell stunned to the floor. She picked up a abandoned pistol on the floor. She turned to fire at the man standing above her colonel, with a long knife raised high above his head. She took aim and fired, but the magazine was empty. She had to act fast. Her light footsteps beat across the cracked floor as she raised the empty gun above her. She slammed the empty gun into the head of the enemy soldier. He dropped to the floor quickly.

She stood above the chaos for a moment. The man lay unconscious to her side. The colonel laid face down, a puddle of blood seeping from his side. She dropped down to him, turning him over. "Roy! Roy!" she screamed. His wound was bleeding profusely, and he had lost consciousness. His breathing was shallow and slow. "Roy…." she whispered to him, clutching his shirt. "Don't do this.." Her breathing was hard and her eyes were wide. She clutched one hand to his wound to try to stop the bleeding. The other wandered to her shoulder. The blood was literally pouring down her torso. But she kept her gaze on his face. Her hand clutched tighter in her shoulder and her colonel's side. She slowly sank into the floor, resting her head on his stomach. "Don't… Roy…" The blood loss took her energy so quickly.

Men, armed and in blue, rushed into the room. "Please help him…" she whispered as everything went black.

Roy woke up in a haze. The first thing he saw was the white of the hospital's ceiling tiles. As he reached to rub his eyes, the wires and tubes attached to his wrist wiggled and tangled. "Damn…" she murmured as he looked at all the IV's and machines he was hooked up to. Empty blood bags hung lifelessly. The doctor walked in. "I'm guessing you already figured out that you had a transfusion." The doctor spoke in a low voice. "Why are you speaking so quietly?" Roy asked. The doctor pointed to the bed beside him. As Roy's head turned, his heart sunk. Riza lay in the bed beside him. Her shoulder was heavily bandaged, semi-soaked in crimson. An oxygen mask was resting on her mouth and nose, and just as many wires and tubes were entering her veins. Her hair was pulled back from her pale face.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her laying in that condition. "You're wound was pretty deep… avoided anything major… a lot of blood loss… bed rest for a few weeks…" The doctor droned on and on about Roy's wound, but all he could do was stare worriedly at his lieutenant. He hardly paid any attention to his words.

The doctor caught on to what was going on inside of Roy's head. "Oh yeah. She was pretty bad when she came in." Roy jerked his head around quickly to face the doctor. "I've never seen so much blood on one body. She had a lot of transfusions and needed stitches. She hasn't regained consciousness since, but its only been a day." "I've been out for a whole DAY?" Roy exclaimed.

A quiet moan passed though Riza's lips. Roy turned in her direction. She moved just a little. "Hmm.. Well, I have to go check on the other soldiers in the adjacent room. Not that you're listening to me anyway. Good day." The doctor wandered off into the next room, leaving the colonel and his lieutenant alone.

Another whimper escaped her lips. Roy watched her, unblinkingly. He felt terrible. 'I wasn't focused enough out there… She got hurt… so badly.. If only I were faster… then…'

Riza opened her eyes half-liddedly. "Mmmmm…" she moaned; the sound was muffled by the oxygen mask. She winced in pain as she tried to move.

"Careful, Riza. You got hurt pretty bad out there. You need to take it easy." he murmured lowly to her. "Just relax." She closed her eyes tightly. "Are you alright?" She looked at him as her had raised to lay lightly on her bandaged shoulder. "Yeah, I think. I'm pretty sure the morphine is working overtime." they both shared a light laugh over this. "How about you, sir. Last time I saw you, you were lying in a pool of your own blood."

He seemed startled by this. "Emm.. Yeah I'm fine…" he spoke, as he wondered what happened after he had passed out.

"That's good. I'm glad you're okay. I was sure one of us were going to die out there…" she said as she fell back into sleep.

As she slept through the night, Hughes came to visit him, with the file on the night before in his hand. Hughes filled him in on what happened. When Hughes told him how he found them, his heart burst inside of him. "She was laying on you, clutching your side. She successfully stopped the bleeding. Well, your bleeding, She was still gushing, ya' know? I've never seen someone coated in so much blood. All she kept saying was 'help him' 'help him, please.' I thought you were dead, buddy. But she did good."

After Hughes left, Roy laid his head down heavily . Riza took her job as body guard seriously., and it comforted him to have her by his side. But she was so weak now, lying there. It scared him. She was more than a subordinate to him. She was a long time friend. He hated having to see her in this condition, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Riza groaned as she woke up. The light shined brightly through the sole window in the room. She picked herself up a bit, leaning against the wall behind her hospital bed. She looked over to see Roy sitting on the edge of his.

"I'm glad to see you're moving. I was worried about you for a while." he said coyly. "Hahaha.. Oh oww… okay. Laughing hurts." she said as she winced. "So Riza, about what happened, I-" He was awkwardly cut off by a young, attractive male nurse knocking on the door. He popped his golden-haired head in the door.

"Excuse me, Umm… Miss Hawkeye?" He asked. "Yes?" she replied warily. 'Oh shit what's wrong with her now...' Roy worried. "I'm your nurse, Alex." He smirked coyly. His eyes honed in on her; he obviously found her rather attractive. Roy caught on to this too quickly, and scowled. "You have a lot of dried blood and dust on you. Would you like me to give you a sponge bath, or would you rather to do it yourself?" He said, smiling. "

Umm…Actually I-" she started, but Roy interrupted her.

"-She'd rather do it herself," he said, starring daggers at the young nurse. "Thank you, Andre."

"It's Alex."

"Sure…" Roy growled. The nurse crossed over to Riza's side of the room and gave her a washbin and a cloth. With a final sly smirk, he walked away, pulling the curtain between their beds to give her some privacy.

The sun streamed heavily through the window, illuminating a slender silhouette behind the cotton curtain seamlessly.

"The nerve of that nurse…" Roy started, starring daggers at the now empty doorway. Riza laughed. "What did he do?" she asked sarcastically. "Who does he think he is? He obviously just wanted to get close to a woman…" She laughed again. "Roy! What makes you think something like that? Besides, he's a handsome, charming young man. I'm sure he does quite well with the ladies."

Roy snorted. "Pffff… Whatever." He retorted. He turned to look in her direction. She was sitting up in bed, and started undressing the top half of herself through the cotton curtain. Roy's eyes widened, and he adverted his gaze quickly.

"Don't even try to tell me that you wouldn't have done the same if you were in his position?" she responded coyly.

"Well…" he shrugged, "I'll admit it would be hard to resist, but…"

"-And I'm sure if a pretty female nurse walked in here, you'd happily accept the offer?"

"Well, I can't make any promises of my behavior." he said as a sexy smirk crossed his lips. He turned to face her again. This time he saw her washing up and down an outstretched arm gently. He blushed slightly and turned away again, adamant not to invade her privacy. It was a two-way mirror; he could she her but she couldn't see him. If it were any other woman behind that curtain, he'd probably still be watching. But he had an immense respect for Riza, and he knew better. Though it was still hard not to look.

"Roy, I'm pretty sure I can take care of my self." she said as she got herself dressed and ready to leave the hospital. It has been over a week, and she didn't need to be confined in the small white room any longer. Roy had left the hospital 5 days earlier, but wasn't allowed to work for another week. "I'm sure you can, too, Riza, but you're still in a lot of pain, and your mobility is limited with that bloody hole in your arm." Roy had been battling with her over her staying at his place, under his care, until she got better. She didn't really agree.

"I can't be in your house just sitting there. I can do that in my place just fine" She laughed.

He laughed too. "But in all seriousness. I insist." he said sternly. She just looked at him. He was dresses in a black suit jacket, a loose white shirt underneath, all over jeans. There was a bulg underneath the loose shirt where the wad of bandages resides. He looked both serious and sweet.

She cringed as she gave up. "Fiiiine." she groaned, tilting back her head and rolling her eyes. He smirked at his little victory. 'it's the least I could do…' he thought to himself.

"Okay, well I guess I'm ready then." she said. Dressed in a brown, fitted jacket, a white tank top, and slim jeans and heels, she started walking toward the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you out?" he joked.

"Oh, shut up."

Roy's car pulled up to the curb buy his apartment. "All right, well here we are." He pulled a bag of her things from the back and walked to the door on her side and opened it. He offered his free hand to her. "Thanks," she offered, feeling shy about needing help getting up. Her whole body was still throbbing in pain from all of the action and attacks of that night a week or so ago. Roy still felt a similar pain, too. His whole stomach throbbed tenderly.

"You'll be staying in my room while you're here." He said as he held the door open for her. "Oh, Roy, I couldn't." She said, sort of surprised. "It's fine. I'll take the couch." "But-" "Look, you're in a lot more pain than I am. It would be rude of me to let a lady sleep in such uncomfortable conditions." He smiled. "But it would be EVER so rude of me to take my superior's bed, and also VERY unladylike of me to sleep there." she smiled back.

He snorted. "Riza, please!" how long have we known each other?" She sighed and smiled. "True enough…" she said as she walked into his room. It was pretty plain, but not immensely so. A large, comfortable bed, a mirror, a armchair and a few side tables, a dresser, drawers, some pictures etc. It was nice.

Roy set her bag on the armchair. "Feel free to make yourself at home. And get some rest." he said as he walked out. "If you need anything, well, you know." He smiled.

"Thank you, again, Roy."

It was around 12:00 at night. Roy was still awake, just laying down on the couch, thinking about everything that happened. His hand rested over the thick gauze over his left side. He could feel the soreness throb through his cotton shirt. He closed his eyes. Was she in as much pain as he was?

As he was about to fall asleep, he herd a sharp, pain-filled gasp come from his room. He leaped from his laying position like lightening, and made his way to his, or her, room. Roy silently opened the door. "Riza?" he said in a low tone. Even in the darkness, he could see the edges of her body outlined in the silver light of the moon. Her back was towards him, and she was facing away, with her hand clasped to her opposite shoulder. Another sharp sound came from her. "Yes…" she said quickly. Roy walked toward the bed, sitting down slowly, trying not to disturb her. " I.. I think my stitches popped…" she said quietly.

Roy grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled it from her shoulder. Even in the moonlight, he could see a reflection off the ruddy liquid in her hand. "Oh, Riza…" he started, but had no words to finish it. He got up and turned the light on. She twisted around , sitting straight up in the bed. She sighed as she saw her own blood on her hand. "Crap."

"Wait here," Roy said as he went off in search for his medical kit. When he returned, she was already trying to undo the bandages. "Here, let me." he murmured. His eyes focused solemnly on her shoulder, unwrapping it steadily. When he finished unwrapping her, he breathed in in shock. It was the first time he ever saw her wound. The wound was much larger than he imagined. It was just below her clavicle, with collateral damage all around the afflicted are. It was red and fresh and it looked so painful. A slim scar on the right side of her neck remained from the knife cut.

"Oh… Riza…" he spoke. His face went from concentrated to sad. "What? Is it bad?" she said in a worried tone. She turned to look at it. "Oh. Oh don't worry about it, it looks much better. Just a little blood…" "What the hell… much better? What did it look like before?" He raised his voice.

"oh yeah. I never showed you. Lets just say that it was worse." she said in a joking tone. He shook his head. "But it has gotten better, seriously.:" She said.

"That's what worries me. Its gotten better, but it still looks so…" he couldn't finish. She looked down, putting her hand over the still-fresh injury.

"Oh, Riza, I didn't mean it like that… I was just shocked at the seriousness of the wound…" he said as he lifted her chin up. He made her eyes meet his. "Let me fix you up, hmm?" he smiled.

He cleaned her and wrapped her. He was extremely careful. Even the lightest touch near the area caused her to close her eyes and sometimes tilt her head back in pain. She would grasp onto the material of his sheets and squeeze hard when the pain got severe.

He couldn't recall ever being more careful.

Another week has passed. "It's looking much better" he said honestly to her. She smiled. "Thank you, sir." she paused, looking down at his stomach. "How is your's?" He looked surprised. "Oh, you know it has gotten better, nothing to worry about anymore." He said, lifting up his shirt to show her the semi-fresh scar on his hard, strong stomach. It had healed a lot, much quicker than hers.

There was a Military Gala that night, to celebrate the bravery of those soldiers who were called into combat that night. Everyone had survived, with mostly minor injuries. The mission was a success, and there was plenty of reasons to celebrate.

Riza was still staying at Roy's, though she was about ready to go off back to her place in a day or so. Roy had just taken her to her apartment to get some things for later that night. As Roy dressed in the bathroom, Riza was getting ready in his bedroom.

Roy knocked on her door. "Riza? Are you ready?" Silence answered him. "Riza?" he knocked again. No reply. He got a little nervous. The door was unlocked, so he just pushed it open slightly.

Riza was standing in front of the full length mirror. In the reflection, he could she the forlorn expression pointed toward herself. He walked up to her, standing behind her. He looked at her through the mirror. "Riza…" She was wearing a silken, grey, long dress. A beautiful strap rested on her left shoulder, leaving her wounded one bare. The dress was cinched below her breasts, and the dress flattered her immensely. She looked stunning.

He carefully placed a gloved hand on her right shoulder. She then put hers over his. "You look beautiful, Riza. Simply amazing." he whispered to her, leaning in. She looked up at her reflection, then his, then back to her shoulder, coated by both of their hands. "Thank you, sir." she returned quietly back. "But…"

"Riza you are the strongest, most beautiful woman that I have ever met. Don't let some little scratch make you think any different, okay?" he murmured. She smiled gently. "Thank you, Roy…" HE removed her hand, and his, and placed his lips gently on the top of her shoulder.

"What do you say? Lets go to the Gala."

The Gala was a beautiful gold-and wooden ballroom. The whole place was all candle light and chandeliers and beautifully potted plants. The whole place just seemed shiny and rich. And it was a social hotspot for those who were a part of the storming of the base. Roy and Riza were of the most popular. Almost no one had seen them since that night, since they were under strict security at the hospital, then away from work on bed rest. Personnel were buzzing about, dying to hear the gruesome story from everyone's point of view.

Riza was hesitant of reliving the incident, so not after long she had her fill of it and excused herself from the conversations. Roy saw her walking away. He quickly dismissed himself as well, and followed suit.

"Riza, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" he said, giving her a suspicious, cocky look.

"I just… I don't really like talking about it. Not just yet." she said shyly, holding her arm. He smiled understandingly. Her eyed widened and rolled. "What?" he asked. She motioned over his shoulder. A swarm of guests flocked quickly in their direction, all ready for the next reveling and riveting story. "Care to dance?" he said lowly. She smiled and blushed a little. "Anything to get them off our scent." They both laughed as they journeyed to the center of the dance floor. He guided her with a hand on her back

They stopped dead-center on the floor. Other couples were sparsely scattered around them. He placed a hand on her side, and took her hand in the other. Her free hand rested lightly on his shoulder. Her eyes scanned the area. "Are they gone yet?" she asked. He laughed. "They mostly scattered now. A good portion of them are dancing." he could feel her sigh of relief and they both laughed. "I guess its safe now…" she said as she pulled away. But her wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, tighter. Her hand drew itself to his chest. She looked up, blushing. Roy was smiling down at her. He was a good foot taller than her, even in her heels. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly spun around.

It was well late in the night when they returned back to Roy's place. They tiredly entered the house. Before Riza could even take two full steps into the house, Roy grabbed her wrist. "Riza…"

She turned to him, surprised. He looked tired, kind of nervous. 'He isn't drunk is he?' she wondered. But no alcoho9l littered his breath.

"You looked lovely tonight." he told her, again. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Roy."

"Roy."

` "You looked very handsome yourself, Roy." she retorted playfully. He looked very attractive in his suit and tie. The gloves topped off the whole outfit.

She turned to walk away, but again he pulled her close. This time, closer. He wrapped on hand around her back, and the other held her face. She put her hand up to his, and put the other on his shoulder. "Roy…" she whispered.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yes."

"That's what makes this so right."

He dipped his face down to hers. Their lips met, slowly at first. But the love that they hid from each other for all those years was now accepted by each of them. Their embrace tightened, and their lips locked in an embrace of their own.


End file.
